


Tom, Dick, and Harry

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Eighth year - a conversation between friends is overheard by someone unexpected.





	Tom, Dick, and Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta! SB you're awesome at what you do and at helping me sort out my thoughts and put them in some semblance of order.

Eighth year - Harry hears a conversation between Draco and Pansy. 

Harry was walking along enjoying the few minutes of freedom he had from his friends. He loved Ron and Hermione but sometimes being around them was all consuming, especially now that he was back to being single. He felt like a third wheel - sometimes it had its uses but most of the time it wasn't necessary. Seeing two particular Slytherins walking his way, he ducked into a small alcove and hoped they hadn't seen him. 

It was impossible to ignore the conversation that took place just outside his hiding place. 

****************

Draco sighed. "I don't know, Pans. I just can't seem to find the guy for me."

"Not for lack of trying, babe. That's for sure." Pansy smirked. This was the latest in a string of failed dates for her best friend. 

"I think I thought the passion was there but it wasn't. You know what I mean?" Draco asked softly. "I used to have more passionate arguments and fistfights with Potter than I've been having love affairs with these guys...longer ones too."

This sparked a reaction for Pansy. "Draco, what can you possibly want that these guys haven't given you? The French guy last summer was hot and you said you liked him but it didn't 'feel' right. You said Thomas' kisses were delightful! The sex with Richard was sweet and sensual."

"That's just it, Pans! My summer fling guy was muggle. Thomas lasted a week and didn't even make it to the bedroom once because the kisses were just nice - not passionate. Richard lasted two weeks but was more bottom than top. He thought I should be in control the whole time." Draco sighed again. "I want someone who'll..."

"What?" Pansy asked, exasperated.

"Mess up my hair!" Draco snapped at her then pouted. "I want someone who can be my equal in public and switch off with me in the bedroom but isn't afraid to mess up my hair."

Pansy sighed at the sentiment. "Oh, honey, you always have been a closet romantic." She reached out to hug him. "C'mon let's get to class."

Draco sighed and followed her but neither of them noticed the brunette they walked past nor how uninterested he was pretending to be. 

****************

For the rest of the day, Harry wondered why his thoughts drifted back to Draco Malfoy, but when he woke up in the early hours of the next morning after dreaming of different ways he would mess up the perfect blonde hair on Malfoy's head, he knew. He was going to try and get Draco Malfoy to date him. 

In order for it to work, Harry knew he had to prove four things. He had to convince Draco that he was over their past. He had to prove they could be equal in public. He needed to show that he wasn't opposed to letting Draco take control in the bedroom and then he needed to prove that he could be the dominant one too. 

The one defining factor in all of these was Draco's hair. He had to mess it up in every instance. How could he possibly pull it off?

He decided that the first step was a conversation with the boy in question so he resolved to get him alone. He went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast while watching for Draco. Harry then waited for him to eat and, when it appeared that the blonde had finished, he approached the Slytherin table. 

"Malfoy?" Harry said lightly. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Draco looked up at him. "I suppose. What's this about?"

"I just wish to have a conversation with you. I want to put the past behind us." Harry said softly. "Possibly start anew?"

Draco was shocked but tried not to let it show as he nodded and stood up to follow the brunette. 

They each picked up their books and together went to find an empty classroom to talk. 

"As I started this, I might as well continue. We've each done crazy things...horrible things to each other..." Harry kept his eyes focused solidly on Malfoy's face as he spoke. "For my part, I want you to know that I'm incredibly sorry for most of it."

"Very well, I'm sorry for my part also." Draco smirked. "Which ones aren't you apologizing for? Out of morbid curiosity?"

Harry smiled back. "The little things. Throwing mud at you at the Shrieking Shack in third year. Enjoying the moment when Hermione punched you. Throwing my patronus at you and your cronies when you dressed up as dementors to scare me." He paused as he approached the next topic. "I'm not apologizing for watching you throughout sixth year. I knew you were up to something and nobody would believe me except Dumbledore but he knew what it was you were doing and ignored it. One of the things I want to apologize for is what happened in Myrtle's bathroom...I'm so..."

Malfoy cut him off quietly. "You were facing the cruciatus. You had no way of knowing I wouldn't be able to cast it properly. You were only defending yourself."

"Still, I'd do that incident differently if it happened today." Harry closed the distance between them and held out a hand. "Please forgive me?"

Draco hesitated, looking at the hand in front of him. "Just to be clear, you want a truce or to be friends? Or do you want something else?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Ah. Well...there lies an interesting coincidence. We seem to have had an unofficial truce since the end of the war trials, so I was thinking of friendship...until I happened to be in a small alcove yesterday afternoon and overheard an interesting conversation."

Draco frowned as their hands touched. "A conversation of mine??"

"Yes." Harry paused. "With Pansy Parkinson."

The blonde's eyes widened as they flew up to meet Harry's. 

"I decided that if we were to be equals in public, I couldn't start a relationship while keeping secrets." Harry looked hopeful.

That was the only way to describe the expression on the brunette's face. Draco quickly ran through the memory of his conversation with Pansy the day before and closed his eyes in shame. "I hope you don't think I'm some kind of whore. I've only had a total of four boyfriends in my life and I don't usually kiss and tell."

Grateful that Draco hadn't pulled his hand away, Harry used his other hand in a loose fist to nudge Draco's chin up. "That wasn't what I took away from the comments you both made... Draco."

Hearing his name from Harry's lips made him gasp.

"May I call you that?" Harry asked softly. 

Draco considered this for a moment. If he was agreeing to be courted by Harry, they should indeed use each other's first names. Did Harry actually think he could be what Draco wanted... needed? He also recalled comparing his love affairs with the altercations he'd had with Harry and how he had passion with him.

He looked into Harry's green eyes and nodded with a slight blush. "Yes. You may use my name, Harry, and may I ask what you did take from it?"

"Equals in public." Harry kissed the hand he was still holding. "Taking turns in the bedroom..." He paused and kissed the hand again. "Was there something else? I think there was...something about messy hair..." With that he slid his hands up either side of Draco's head and into his perfectly combed hair. "I'm going to kiss you." Harry whispered, an inch separating them.

Draco was too busy drowning in the sensation of having Harry this close and touching his head so slowly. It was such an intimate moment, his only reaction to Harry's statement was a whimper until his lips were captured by the other boy's.

Then all at once he came back to himself. His hands came up to rest on Harry's back and he pulled the other boy closer. He pushed back against Harry's kiss, not to fight for dominance but to show that he could be an active participant in this kind of situation. He had wants and needs that he could get by being with Harry but he could give as well as take and Harry needed to be shown that. Their tongues came together gently at first but once they realized that was an approved activity, it became more frequent. Harry felt his pants tighten and pulled away. 

Draco felt the loss as Harry backed off. Jumping to the worst conclusion, he grabbed his books and stormed toward the door. 

"Wait! Stop." He couldn't explain why his breathing was laboured but he stepped back again to give them both space to calm down. "I didn't want to rush so quickly into things. I want to take you out. I really want to date you. Not just shag...you know?" Harry internally begged Draco to understand. "I want to know you...I want you to know me."

Draco's doubts drained away as he turned around. He dropped his books on the floor with a loud bang and stalked toward Harry. "That is a decision we both make, Harry Potter. That's what kind of equals I want to be. How slow or fast we go in our relationship is something we need to discuss not just go by your feelings or mine. Is that understood?"

Harry was so happy Draco hadn't left that he smiled and nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Draco warmed to the subject. "If I want to go out with my friends, I expect you to either find something to do with your own friends or go with me or have a really good reason for me to not go...and vice versa."

Harry's eyes sparkled with his happiness. "Ok, anything else?"

Draco nodded and took a step closer. "Yes. I want to kiss you again."

Harry opened his arms and leaned against the desk behind him. Draco stepped into them and pitched his head forward as Harry embraced him. Their lips met again with just as much passion as they'd shared before. This time Draco was clearly the driving force. He pulled Harry's head down toward him and kept the kiss going. The blonde didn't object when Harry pushed his hands into his hair again but when his arousal was obvious he pulled back from the brunette. "There was no reason to believe I'd go as far as full on sex for our first encounter, Harry." He said softly as he thrust his hips forward to rub against his new boyfriend. He kissed Harry again lightly and began to rub their clothed erections against each other. Harry moaned at the same time Draco did. They gripped each other tightly and began to kiss again while frotting. Suddenly Draco cried out and buried his face in Harry's neck. Harry wasn't far behind and they held each other until they calmed down. 

"Beautiful..." Harry whispered. "That was..."

Draco's silver eyes blinked at him. "Exactly what I've been wishing for." He looked at Harry in wonder. "Can it really work between us?"

"Can we at least try?" Harry asked softly. 

"Like every Tom, Dick, and Harry?" Draco nodded, chuckling.

The end 


End file.
